Propiedades que causan muerte
by Sebieth SuzaKuran
Summary: KanZer. Ambos como pareja. Kaname esta obsecionado con su querido Cazador, pero Zero un día le dice: Basta. Kaname muere en sentido de metáfora y se deja caer en el abismo de la Soledad.


-Zero –me cruzaba de brazos mientras lo miraba con reproche. El solo evito mi mirada y continúo caminando, en un segundo me interpuse en su camino. Coloque la mano sobre la pared cerrándole el paso, pero seguía sin mirarme. Eso me molesto bastante y en uno de mis arranques puse la mano enfrente, cubriéndole los ojos. Decidí dejarlo en un profundo sueño, era lo mejor que podía hacer, dado que si me hubiera puesto a discutir, mi ira podría destrozarlo, lo se.

Lo deposite en la cama delicadamente, incluso a estas alturas temo romperlo. Se ve tan frágil. Quite un par de mechones que estorbaban para deleitarme con su maravilloso rostro de porcelana y bese su mejilla. Suspire en cuanto lo sentí comenzar a moverse.

-"Mis problemas comienzan" –me dije. El parpadeo un par de veces mientras intentaba enfocar su mirada y supongo, saber en donde se encontraba. Se tallo el ojo derecho de manera tan tierna que lo hubiera abrazado de no ser porque de seguro me rechazaría, y no hay nada que me cause mas dolor que un desprecio de el.

-Me dormiste –me reclamo en medio de un gruñido

-Si no lo hacia…

-Olvídalo –se levantaba con un poco de trabajo, se tambaleo y se dirigía al suelo, logre sostenerlo oportunamente antes de que se estampara contra la alfombra.

-Aun podrías dormir. –le susurre al oído, dio un leve respingo y me miro con sus mejillas encendidas por un leve sonrojo.

-Solo déjame en paz –miraba su costado.

-No hasta que entiendas. –se apartaba de mi midiendo su fuerza en consideración.

-Pues no quiero hacerlo, no se como esperas que me mantenga alejado de mi escuela –me daba la espalda.

-Soy celoso y terriblemente cuidadoso con mis cosas.

**-¡Yo no soy un objeto! **Estoy harto de que me trates de esa manera, solo te importa tenerme encerrado, si pudieras… -me cansaron sus gritos, me arroje con el a la cama y le mostré mi enojo.

-Eres mío. –le sonreía aun molesto, me calme un poco al ver que se había vuelto a sonrojar al tenerme cerca. Es terriblemente tierno, terco en efecto y bastante. Rebelde sin causa. Aunque… lo que me dijo a continuación me dejo muerto, literalmente.

-idiota. La única razón por la que asisto a la escuela es para no verte, grandísimo estúpido. –mi corazón de detuvo, su palpitar freno de inmediato por las frías palabras que entono despectivamente en medio de su mas engreída sonrisa.

-Y… Ya veo –lo libere, lleve mi mano a mi boca temblorosa. Me quite de encima y le di la espalda. Mi cuerpo se comenzó a sentir débil, se desmoronaba a cada segundo que transcurría. El frio lleno mi alma, un hueco en el pecho comenzó a crecer de manera voraz. La luz se extinguió, pues el Solo jamás volvió a salir. Esos momentos… Los cuales me parecieron eternos…

Es lo que he venido experimentando por estos seis meses, con dos semanas, dos días y catorce horas y treinta y cuatro segundos.

¿Obsesivo?

Si talves mi "amor" por el no era mas que una amenazante obsesión en aumento. Una especie de dependencia sin sentido. He tenido "bastante" tiempo para meditar las cosas. Estábamos a punto de terminar la preparatoria cuando morí. Sonara estúpido, pero así como el árbol necesita del agua. Como el primero necesita del sol para vivir. Eso era Zero para mí. Mas bien sigue siéndolo, cuando decida si realmente esto es una obsesión o amor veré que hacer.

Ingrese a la universidad después de todo. Por algunos rumores me entere que Zero también lo había hecho, ignoro a cual. Siempre que podía preguntaba si estaba bien, y por medio de algunos aliados míos me enteraba de cosas tanto positivas como negativas.

En estas últimas, ardía en deseo por ir y ayudarle. Pero si no lo busque todo este tiempo ¿Por qué hacerlo un par de días, semanas o meses después?

He roto, mandado al diablo mi orgullo infinidad de veces para poder estar con el. Pero, creo que el resulto ganador. Pues yo, ya me rendí. Si el no me quiere realmente a su lado no hay nada mas que hacer. No podría llegar al nivel de someterlo, por más que mi demonio interno lo demande. El que me llegara a odiar mas de lo que, seguro, ya lo hace…

Un par de movimientos de mano enfrente de mi cara me despertaron de mis cavilaciones y amargos recuerdos.

-Kaname-sama –me llamaba Aidou con obvia preocupación. –Si sigue así….

-No es asunto tuyo –tome mis libros evitando "esa" conversación de nuevo. El de ojos azules, sonrisa desplegada y cabellera rubia siempre, junto con su primo Akatsuki, me hacían compañía permanente. Siempre, uno o los dos. No sabia si interpretarlo como mis niñeras o como amigos realmente entregados a su faena.

-Me entere de que Kiriyu-san tiene… -dejo la oración a medio terminar a sabiendas que eso me detendría lo suficiente para hablar.

-Si esta bien, déjalo así –suspire tratando de mantener la calma que me caracterizaba en tiempos anteriores mucho muy agradables.

-Pero… -negué con la cabeza en medio de una hueca sonrisa. Salí de ahí pensando si debía regresar y escuchar. Pero no servía de nada hacerle saber a Aidou, mas de lo que ya sabía, que seguía esperando reportes sobre mi...

Aunque seguía de arrogante, prepotente o como sea de su deseo nombrarme. Nada me molestaba en realidad, o como podría explicarlo mejor

¿De que sirve preocuparme por un físico si no existe un alma?


End file.
